Talk is Cheap
by lilcupcake03
Summary: Slight AU Gabby fic. What if Abby wasn't just fascinated by Madam Holly Snow, but worked FOR her instead? Gibbs is (still Gibbs) married to his work and has no patience for dating and resorts to seeing a call girl instead? rated M for adult situations (sexual situations!) and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Talk is Cheap**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but this story idea and fictional characters!**

**Author's Note: This is AU! but the idea I had came to be a while ago and even more so after Season 7, Episode 19 with Abby's curiosity about Holly Snow. What if she worked FOR her instead? Also I have no idea how call girl and madam situations work so this is how I'm working it. Also this is un-beta-ed. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!**

**Chapter One:**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in front of the brick faced town house, debating whether or not to go inside. He could not believe he'd even made the appointment. Was he really that desperate? He sighed softly, of course he was. After the death of his wife and child, he tried the marriage thing, a few times but it never took, he was married to his work first. Gibbs knew he didn't have the time or patience to date. So it had come to this.**

**With a shake of his head, Gibbs climbed the stairs and went inside. A beautiful young woman met him in the foyer. She was dressed in a form fitted pin striped pants suit; her lacey black bra peeked out from the top. "Good afternoon," she said with an easy smile, "how can I help you?" her jade green eyes sparkled with mischief.**

**The usually confidant Gibbs found himself tongue tied. "It's my first time here." He confessed. The young woman laughed and threaded her arm through his.**

"**Ah, well that explains everything." She said, leading him into an office. She sat him down on the lush sofa and walked over to the large oak desk across from it. She picked up a leather bound planner and looked through varies pages. "Name please" **

"**Gibbs." He replied, the young woman nodded and made a check on the page. **

"**What kind of girl are you looking for?" she asked.**

"**I honestly don't know." He replied. "Just not a redhead, please." A smile teased the girl's lips. **

"**That's not a problem." She said and hit a small button. "I need all available non red headed girls to come to my office please, thank you."**

**Moments later a variety of beautiful, scantily clad women of all shapes and sizes appeared in the door frame. Silently Gibbs looked over each one he saw. His eyes fell on a tall raven haired beauty with bright green eyes, full pouty lips and milk white skin that was marked with various tattoos. Never in a million years had he thought he'd be attracted to someone like that, but there was something friendly and kind about her eyes.**

"**Her." Gibbs said simply, nodding to the woman and found himself being stunned by the bright sunny smile that came over her face. She walked to his side and slipped her arm through his.**

"**Hi there!" said the young woman happily. "My name's Abby. What's yours?" she asked as she led him up the stairs.**

"**Gibbs." He answered simply as Abby continued to lead him to a room at the end of the hall, she opened the door and let Gibbs step inside first, then she slipped a 'do not disturb' sign on the door and closed it behind her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Talk is Cheap**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but this story idea and fictional characters!**

**Author's Note: This is AU! But the idea I had came to be a while ago and even more so after Season 7, Episode 19 with Abby's curiosity about Holly Snow. What if she worked FOR her instead? Also I have no idea how call girl and madam situations work so this is how I'm working it. Also this is un-beta-ed. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two:**

** Gibbs remained standing as Abby walked towards him a seductive half smile on her face. The sheer black dress with black lace bra and matching panties she wore didn't leave much to the imagination. His hands itched to touch. He knew he had the ability to do whatever he wanted to Abby and she would oblige but the thought of doing that without some kind of connection turned his stomach. He may be a red blooded man in need of companionship but he still respected women.**

** Abby walked over to the bed and lay down and propped her head up on her elbow and grinned. "So Gibbs, what's your pleasure?" she asked.**

** Gibbs swallowed and pulled up a rolling desk chair beside the bed. "I would like to get to know you." He said.**

** Abby arched a brow, "Get to know me?" she asked skeptically. "In what sense?" **

** "I want to get to know you as a person." Gibbs answered. "To learn more about you, what your life is like, what you started this job."**

** Abby moved off the bed quickly. "You're not one of those bible thumpers trying to save my soul and tell me to repent are you?!" she demanded, visibly upset and her eyes full of panic.**

** "No not at all." Gibbs said softly, rising out of the chair and holding his hands up. "This is my first time doing anything like this. I've been married to my work since my wife died and I could like some…companionship but I don't feel right doing it without knowing anything about you."**

** Abby's eyes instantly went from panic filled to filled with compassion. She climbed back onto the bed and resumed her previous position. Relieved, Gibbs sat down again and offered Abby an apologetic smile.**

** Abby smiled back, "So, what would you like to know about me Gibbs? I like to think of myself like an open book." **

** "Why would you get started in this line of work?" Gibbs asked.**

** Abby shrugged, "I was working three jobs to put myself through college for Forensics and I was tending bar one night and Holly, my now boss, walked in. I was instantly taken with her style and the way she carried herself. So naturally we got to talking and she offered to help me finish college and help me get debt free if I came to work for her."**

** She gestured down her scantily clad body, "And here we are four years later. Today I have my degrees and I am debt free and I love my life, and as silly as this seems I love my job. See, you may think this is just about sex, but it's really not. It's about giving someone something they are lacking whether it is someone to talk to, someone to just hold, or to allow someone the freedom to express themselves to be who they truly are."**

** Gibbs was quiet as he took it all in. "Forensics, Eh?" he asked. "If you took all that time to go to college do you ever see yourself getting a job in the field?"**

** Abby thought about it, "Maybe. Given the right circumstances." She said at length.**

** "Like what?" Gibbs asked. **

** "If I met the right guy, I would quit this job." Abby answered. "I know it sounds silly given this day and age but I don't believe its right to do this when you have the one." **

** Gibbs smiled again, surprising himself. He found Abby utterly charming. He was pleased he chose her. "You're very sweet Abby." He said aloud and watched Abby beam with delight. Her smile weakened his knees and he was grateful to be sitting.**

** There was a rhythmic knock at the door. Abby glanced over then looked at Gibbs. "Time is up." She told him. **

** To Gibbs' ears she sounded genuinely sad. He hoped that it was legitimate and not his projection of his romantic ideas towards Abby.**

** "Can I see you again?" he asked as he walked to the door and stood beside her.**

** Abby rose up on her toes and placed her lips on Gibbs' and they both shivered as tingles of pleasure raced down their bodies.**

** "Of course, it would be my pleasure." Abby said as she threaded her arm through his and escorted him downstairs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Talk is Cheap**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but this story idea and fictional characters!**

**Author's Note: This is AU! But the idea I had came to be a while ago and even more so after Season 7, Episode 19 with Abby's curiosity about Holly Snow. What if she worked FOR her instead? Also I have no idea how call girl and madam situations work so this is how I'm working it. Also this is un-beta-ed. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three:**

** The next morning at work Gibbs wasn't in a good. All he could think about was Abby's kiss and how much he wanted to see her again. The team – Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Timothy McGee- noticed he was crankier than usual. After three rounds of rock, paper, scissors Tony was tasked with talking to Gibbs.**

** By the time they were able to talk it was the end of the day and Tony hurried to catch Gibbs in his office, also known as the elevator. Doing so, Tony hit the emergency stop button and came face to face with a furious Gibbs.**

** "What's your problem DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded, not in the mood.**

** "We're worried about you boss." Tony said, "You're in a really bad mood, even for you." **

** Gibbs gave him a dirty look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he demanded.**

** "N-nothing, but something is bothering you. What is going on?"**

** Gibbs sighed, normally he wouldn't open up to Tony but if anyone was going to understand it would be him. His exploits with the opposite sex were often broadcast by him prior to his relationship with Ziva.**

** "I went to Holly Snow's townhouse and enjoyed the company of a woman, I didn't sleep with her but she gave me one hell of a kiss. Now I can't stop thinking about her." He confessed.**

** Tony was honored that Gibbs chose to confide in him, knowing Gibbs rarely spoke about anything personal. He wasn't one to judge either. Before Ziva joined the team and they'd started dating, Tony visited Holly Snow's townhouse on occasion himself.**

** "Well boss, that's understandable. Are you going to see her again?" he asked.**

** "Yes. I'm going to see her later tonight." Gibbs said. **

** "Oh, well that's a start." Tony said and quickly released the emergency stop button. "Sorry to hold you up."**

** Gibbs shrugged and the two men r0ad down to the first floor in silence. Tony said a quick goodbye and hurried away as to not hold Gibbs up any further. He was glad Gibbs was getting out there and he hoped for the best.**

** Gibbs hurried home and showered and changed and made his way to Holly Snow's townhouse. He knocked on the floor and was let in but a different scantily glad beauty. "I'm here to see Abby." He told her. **

** She hit an intercom, "Abby, your date is here." She said and left Gibbs in the foyer.**

** Abby appeared a few minutes later, dressed as a slutty school girl, complete with pig tails and knee high socks. She wore platform Mary Jane's so she was eye level with Gibbs. He arched a brow at her choice in outfit. Abby led Gibbs back to the bedroom they were the day before.**

** "What was the look for?" Abby asked as she shut the door.**

** "What's with the outfit?" Gibbs asked**

** "It's cute. I like it." Abby said playing with the sides of her skirt.**

** "I feel like a dirty old man." Gibbs said with a huff.**

** Abby walked over to Gibbs and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You are definitely not old." She said, "You are a silver fox." Abby's lips caressed his cheek. "Would it make you feel better if I took it off?" she asked.**

** Gibbs nodded and watched as Abby disrobed and stood before him in matching red bra and panties. "How about now?" she asked.**

** "You're stunning." Gibbs said as he gently cupped the side of her neck that was covered in a spider web.**

** Abby's pale skin was briefly flushed a pretty shade of pink. "No one's ever called me stunning before." She confessed.**

** "You are." Gibbs said as he held her close. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you or that kiss."**

** "Me either." Abby confessed. "You can kiss me again, Gibbs. You don't need to ask." She murmured softly, her eyes locking on his.**

** Gibbs didn't need to be told twice. He ran his lips over hers once, then again and when Abby moaned he captured her lips with his. His tongue gently danced over hers. Abby whimpered and plastered her body against his. Gibbs lifted Abby easily and she wrapped her legs around him. Gibbs calloused hands ran up and down Abby's sides, making her shiver. **

** Panting, they broke apart. "Wow." Abby breathed as Gibbs lowered her onto the bed. **

** Gibbs grinned impishly. "Wow, indeed." He said as he joined Abby on the bed. **

** Abby fiddled with the top button of his button down shirt, "Would you like to get a little more comfortable?" she asked.**

** Gibbs nodded and Abby took control, straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands ran up and down Gibbs' muscular chest. She lightly kissed his collar bone. "Is this ok?" she asked.**

** Gibbs groaned softly at the contact of her lips on his skin. His hip bucked up slightly, being overly sensitive from the lack of another's touch. Abby moaned softly and rocked her hips against him. Gibbs rose slightly, capturing Abby's lips and kissed her deeply.**

** Abby took Gibbs' hands and guided them over her body. Up and down her sides, gripping her hips as she continued to rock against him, and then bringing them up to cup her breasts. They both gasped at the sensation and Gibbs brushed his thumbs over her nipples, making them hard.**

** Abby kissed Gibbs again, her tongue tangling with his. They were panting as they broke apart.**

** "Abby, is it possible to have you come to my house where we can make love in my bed?" he asked. **

** Abby framed his face in her hands. "Gibbs, you're in charge. Anything is possible."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Talk is Cheap**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but this story idea and fictional characters!**

**Author's Note: This is AU! But the idea I had came to be a while ago and even more so after Season 7, Episode 19 with Abby's curiosity about Holly Snow. What if she worked FOR her instead? Also I have no idea how call girl and madam situations work so this is how I'm working it. Also this is un-beta-ed. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!**

**Chapter Four:**

** Abby drummed her nervously on her black skinny jean covered thigh as the taxi as headed toward Gibbs' house. She wasn't nervous about spending time with Gibbs, in fact she was looking forward to it since the moment he walked out the door of Holly's town house. She wanted to see the man in his element, see what he was like in the bedroom when he was comfortable in his surroundings and time on his side.**

** She shivered slightly with anticipation. She craned her neck as the taxi pulled into the driveway of a modest home. Gibbs was waiting on the stoop for her as the taxi parked and Abby paid the driver, Gibbs retrieved her bags from the trunk and opened the door for her. He offered his hand to Abby as she smiled at the driver.**

** "Have a good day." She said cheerfully as she stepped out and closed the door. The taxi driver did not look back as he backed out of the driveway. **

** "I would have given him money, Abby." Gibbs said. Abby merely shrugged and kissed his cheek.**

** "Don't worry about it, Gibbs." She said, lightly tugging on his hand. "Come on, I'm anxious for a tour." **

** Gibbs smiled at Abby and led her inside and did something he never did. He locked the front door behind them. Gibbs gave Abby a brief tour because there wasn't much to show due to Gibbs' few needs and very few hours at home. Even though it clearly lacked feminine touches, understandably so, Abby found herself charmed. It was simply Gibbs.**

** "I know it's not much." Gibbs said quietly looking down, putting his hands in his pockets. Abby pulled his hands out of his pockets and placed them on her hips.**

** "Gibbs, it suits you. I like it very much." She said simply, smiling as he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her tenderly. **

** Moaning softly, Abby deepened the kiss and Gibbs' hands slid down to Abby's backside, splaying his fingers wide and cupping them firmly, lifting her up easily urging Abby to wrap her legs around his waist. Gibbs carried Abby to the bedroom with ease and dropped her lightly on the bed. Abby leaned back and watched as Gibbs undressed himself fully for the first time. **

** As she looked over every inch of him, Abby felt herself getting wet. He had a firm muscular body and he was well endowed. Abby undressed herself quickly, wanting to feel their bodies against each other. Gibbs pulled a condom out the top drawer in his dresser and tore it open. Abby took it from him and slipped it on his member as she kissed him, drawing him onto the bed. Gibbs straddled her and they dove at each other in a frenzy of movement, tasting, touching, panting, and groping. **

** Abby rocked against Gibbs. "Please." She whispered. Gibbs' blue eyes locked on hers as he entered her in one swift movement. Abby moaned loudly and Gibbs captured her lips with his as he slowly thrust forward again and again, thoroughly enjoying the feel of being inside Abby. **

** Gibbs ran his tongue down her neck to her collar bone to her breasts and back, repeating the movement to the other side. Abby dug her heals into Gibbs' backside urging him to go faster and he sped up, teasing Abby's clitoris with the pad of his thumb. Abby gently bit down on Gibbs' neck. "Yes." She panted, the s coming out with a slight hiss. **

** "Keep going just like that and I'm going to come." She told Gibbs' whose eyes sparkled as he kissed her and did as Abby asked until she was screaming his name as she orgasm a few minutes later and Gibbs was coming right along with her.**

** Panting, Gibbs kissed Abby's lips again and gently pulled out and disposed of the condom and laid down beside her, cuddling her close as they fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Talk is Cheap**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but this story idea and fictional characters!**

**Author's Note: This is AU! But the idea I had came to be a while ago and even more so after Season 7, Episode 19 with Abby's curiosity about Holly Snow. What if she worked FOR her instead? Also I have no idea how call girl and madam situations work so this is how I'm working it. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST GABBY FIC! Also this is un-beta-ed. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five:**

** Abby woke to find herself cuddled securely to Gibbs' side. She had never been treated like that before. Like a person, instead of an object. He was more worried about her pleasure than his own. It was refreshing.**

** "I can hear your mind working from here." Gibbs murmured huskily against the shell of her ear. Abby chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.**

** "I was just thinking how nice this was." Abby admitted.**

** "It was." Gibbs agreed as his thumb traced the spider web. "So tell me. What made you get this tattoo?"**

** Abby sat up, the blanket falling down to her waist as she launched into an animated explanation Gibbs sat up with her and listened with a smile as he began to trace another tattoo he found. Abby spent the next half hour telling Gibbs the story of each tattoo she had and why she got them, she was interrupted by her stomach growling when she was finishing her explanation of her latest tattoo.**

** She ducked her head shyly. Gibbs cupped her cheek with his palm. "Don't worry about it. I could go for something to eat too." He said while helped her out of bed, he scooped his NIS t-shirt from the floor and handed it to her. She slipped it on and Gibbs put on a pair boxers. Gibbs led her to the kitchen where he pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit at a small table while he fixed a pot of coffee and some scrambled eggs.**

** "I hope this is ok." Gibbs said as he set a plate down in front of Abby, dove right in with a fork.**

** "It's perfect." She said happily as Gibbs joined her with a cup of coffee for each of them. Abby blew on her coffee and took a long drink. The coffee was strong but not bitter, just how she liked it. They ate in comfortable silence until their plates were empty.**

** Abby hopped up and cleaned the dishes before Gibbs could protest. As he opened his mouth to speak there was a knock at the door. Gibbs growled under her breath, he told everyone specifically not to bother him for the weekend. He opened the door to reveal DiNozzo.**

** "Your door is locked Boss." Tony said with surprise. **

** "There's a reason for that." Gibbs answered through his teeth.**

** "I'm sorry but I had to show someone this." Tony said as he stepped into the entryway and pulled a small box out of his pocket.**

** Gibbs opened the box and a smile replaced his frown. There was a simple white gold band with three small diamonds. It wasn't flashy by any means and Gibbs thought it would suit Ziva perfectly and said it.**

** Tony's face lit up, "you think so boss?" he asked. **

** "I do." He said simply. Hearing Abby's movement in the kitchen distracted and he glanced over, seeing Abby standing meekly in the doorframe.**

** Gibbs gave Tony the ring box to Tony, who was trying not to openly gape at the raven haired women in Gibbs ' NIS T-shirt, Her green eyes looked from Gibbs to Tony, uncertainty shining in them as she traced her bottom lip nervously. Again, Gibbs offered Abby his hand.**

** "DiNozzo, this is Abby. Abby, this is DiNozzo." Gibbs said simply.**

** "Tony." DiNozzo said easily, offering a friendly smile.**

** "Hi."Abby said, smiling back at Tony. "That ring is pretty." **

** "Thanks." Tony said grateful for a woman's opinion. Abby nodded and kissed Gibbs' cheek and headed towards the bedroom.**

** Once the door was shut, Tony looked Gibbs in the eye. "Sorry to interrupt boss. She seems sweet. I won't say anything and I'll be on my way. Have a nice rest of the weekend." He said sincerely.**

** Gibbs nodded and watched as Tony left, once again locking both doors behind him. He walked back to the bedroom and discovered the t-shirt Abby had been wearing on the floor and his bathroom door open. Gibbs went in and was amused to discover Abby had lit some candles and was up to her neck in bubbles.**

** "Care to join me, Gibbs?" she offered with a sweet smile. **


End file.
